Girl Meets Awkward
by fabfay
Summary: It's freshman year and everything's about to change.
**T** his horror story begins much like every other horror story known to man. At summer camp. Freshman Orientation Camp, actually. Which, honestly, is probably worse than any other summer camp.

It was the last day of camp and the counselors decided that the 'fish' should be rewarded with a good 'ole dance. They had decked out the gym with streamers, lights, music and of course, food and drinks. The bleachers had been pulled out from their usual upright and tucked away position, so that the campers could hang out and some could make out under the bleachers. The 'dance floor' was crowded with horny teenagers, trying to get it on while the camp counselors spiked the punch, praying for this lame camp to be over.

Maya slumped down onto the bleachers, placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, "Riles, this is _so_ beyond boring." The blonde sighed, rolling her eyes as she took another glance around the low lit gym, her opinion of the event obviously still not changing. But Riley refused to let her best friend get her down in the dumps about this chance to make some new friends, "Peaches, don't be such a Debby-Downer! C'mon, please! Just one dance!" The brunette pleaded to her friend, pulling out the puppy eyes. _Oh, yes, the puppy eyes._ Riley knew good and well that Maya couldn't resist those big, brown eyes and with another sigh, a sigh of defeat, Maya reluctantly stood up from her spot and groaned, "I hate you and your damn puppy eyes." With that response, Riley flashed a big smile before grabbing her smaller friend's hand and rushing down the bleachers to the 'dance floor'.

Riley danced circles around Maya, tugging her arms here and there, desperate to make her friend dance along with her or at least crack a smile. When a more provocative song came on, the brunette began to bump her butt into Maya, laughing as she did so, causing Maya to start laughing. "Cut it out, Matthews!" The blonde said through fits of laughter before bumping her own butt into her friend's and shaking it in revenge to Riley. This action seemed to catch the eye of the cute boy Riley's been spying on all week, though Riley doesn't realize that he's staring at the two as they try to - and fail - at tweaking on each other. From his spot by the food table, he's chuckling, a drink in his hand, but only Maya seems to notice him staring, seeing as how their other best friend, Farkle, has joined in on this bumping of the butts dance.

Farkle runs a hand through his hair dramatically, "Ladies!" He winks at them, or more to Riley, seeing as how Maya seemed to be preoccupied by staring back at the cute boy. Riley shakes her head, her long curls flying around her head, before cracking a smile at her friend, "Farkle." She speaks as the song in the background changes to a more upbeat and happy song, causing Riley to take Farkle's hands and jump with him. "I love this song!" Riley shouts to her friend as they jump together in a circle, their arms swaying about.

Once the song ends and they stop jumping, their breath had become rapid at that point, the two friends begin to look around them for Maya, who seemed to have disappeared in the midst of Riley and Farkle's dancing. Riley turns around, her eyes searching for her friend's golden blonde hair but can't seem to find her, instead of worrying, she shrugs it off. "She probably just went to the bathroom or something.." She suggests with another shrug of her shoulders, although Riley can't help but feel a pang of worry for her friend. Her and Maya always went to the bathroom together, sure, it seemed like a silly thing to get upset about, but she couldn't help herself, ever since this week hard started, Maya had been acting strange.

Farkle sensed the uneasiness in Riley's demeanor as he too looked around the big space for his friend, but there was no sign of her and so he turned back to the brunette. "Yeah, I'm sure it's no big deal," he said, in a comforting manner, for he knew _exactly_ what was really going on. "Uhm, you wanna sit down and wait until she comes back?" He asks, before leading Riley back over to the bleachers where her and Maya were just twenty minutes ago, and as the two sit, Farkle can tell that Riley's still feeling uneasy about the whole situation. "You want a drink?" He offers, standing up quickly and turning to Riley.

Her big brown eyes seem to still be searching around the gym for her, for Maya, she can't explain why, but somehow, Riley feels incomplete and off without her best friend around, especially in social situations such as these. Of course, Riley loved Farkle but it wasn't the same with them as it was with her and Maya.

"Earth to Rileytown.." Farkle waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention and as he did, Riley's posture snapped straight up and her eyes widened. "Oh, uh.. Sorry, what?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed together but her eyes not focusing on him.

He shakes his head, with a smile, "I asked you if you wanted a drink.."

No matter how hard she tries, Riley can't seem to keep her eyes focused on Farkle, her mind focused on what he's asking, "Uh.. Sure," She blurts out, not even really quite so sure what the question was, even though he repeated himself twice. She slumps her body posture, her hands holding her face as she watches the other campers dance and laugh and enjoy the fun. It's been almost fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of Maya, maybe she should go looking for her. Just as she was about to stand up to go look for her, Farkle approached her, drink in hand anda smile on his face.

"Here, Riles," He hands her the red plastic cup filled with some sort of pink liquid and Riley takes the cup from him, but doesn't bother taking a sip from it.

"I'm going to go look for Maya," She nods her head, standing up from her spot on the bleachers and moves to walk past Farklen. But instead of letting her go on her way, he grabs her arm and this action catches Riley off guard.

"What are you doing Farkle?" She attempts to tug her arm free from his grasp, but he won't seem to budge. "Farkle, let me go. What are you even doing?"

Farkle lets go of her arm hesitantly but then steps toward her, keeping his voice low, "I'm sure she's fine, Riles, you're justoverreacting. C'mon, let's just sit."

Her eyebrow cocks up in suspicion, why was he acting so strange? She eyed him curiously as she watched him sit back down on the bleachers and take a sip of his drink. "Do you know something that I don't?" Riley asks, crossing her arms over her chest in defense, the cup that Farkle had given her still in hand.

His eyes darted around the room quickly and as his eyes returned to her, he didn't seem to want to look her in the eyes. What was his deal? Farkle gulped down another sip of his drink before placing the cup by his side and speaking, "No.. I don't. I just think you're overreacting. That's all."

Although Farkle is pretty convincing, Riley can see right through his act, seeing as how she has known him since they were seven. She's seen every play in his book and he's for sure seen all of her's. "Farkle, you're an awful liar. Just tell me what's going on."

His eyes finally met her's and she waits for him to speak, but instead, he says nothing and just shrugs. That wasn't exactly the answer she had been looking for. Riley hands her still full cup to Farkle and as she's about to stomp off when she feels a tap on her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around to face whoever had tapped her.

"Maya?" Riley inquires, immediately throwing her arms around her smaller friend. "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

Maya pulls away from the brunette, laughing at Riley's worrisome look that was plastered on her face. "Oh, Riles, I was just going to the bathroom but I got a little lost, that's all." She nodded before booping her friend's nose and turning around to Farkle to grab the drink that he held in his hand. She brought the cup to her lips and took a long sip, "Mmm. Lemonade?"

Riley shook her head with a smile, sighing in relief before wrapping her arm around Maya's shoulders and her head rested on the blonde girl's shoulders. "I love you, Peaches," She spoke into her hair quietly before closing her eyes.

"And I love you!" Maya whispered back with a smile, even though Riley's eyes were closed, she could tell. Riley then stood up straight from her resting place on Maya's shoulder and took her arm off of her shoulders and then sitting down next to Farkle with a smile.

She sighed happily and placed her hands in her lap and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the cute boy that she had been spying on all week walk back into the gym. Her eyebrows flew up and immediately furrowed together in confusion.

Maya seemed to follow Riley's gaze onto the cute boy and then turned around quickly, a slight smile on her lips. She then pulled on Farkle and Riley's hands up from their seated positions, "C'mon, let's go dance!"

As she was pulled up and onto the dance floor, Riley can't help but feel left out of the loop as she dances beside Farkle and Maya. Her eyes glued to none other than the cute boy who seemed to have his eyes plastered on Maya.


End file.
